Rigel
Rigel was a Death Dealer who appears in Underworld. Background While very little is known about his past, nor his motivation for becoming a Vampire. The novelization describes Rigel as a diligent Death Dealer"Rigel's serene, angelic expression belied his effectiveness as a Death Dealer. He had killed more lycans personally than Selene readily could recall." ~ Underworld novelization, chapter 1"A smile of satisfaction lifted Selene's lips as she saw that, atop a neo-Gothic office building on the other side of the dingy alley, Rigel already had his digital camera out and was busily taking snapshots of the unsuspecting pair below them. was pleased by the dashing Vampire's skill and professionalism." ~ Underworld novelization, chapter 1, ready with a digital camera, quickly taking surveillance shots of the Vampires' Lycan quarries, as a means of keeping track of their kills."The yowling wind made it impossible for Selene to hear Rigel's camera at work, but she had no doubt that the expensive digital device was clicking away as Rigel took advantage of his lofty vantage point to capture several candid photos of their foes. Examining the photos afterwards would help Selene confirm tonight’s kills." ~ Underworld novelization, chapter 1 ''Underworld'' Rigel is initially seen sitting atop a building, photographing two Lycans whom he intends to hunt and kill. After collecting the necessary amount of research, Rigel jumps several stories down, where he follows the Lycans into a subway station. He is accompanied by Selene and Nathaniel, two fellow Death Dealers. When Rigel steps out into the open, one of the Lycans, Raze, senses his presence and opens fire on him. Raze's fellow Lycan, Trix, is able to shoot and kill Rigel with the Lycans' newly-acquired ultraviolet ammunition, which releases irradiated fluid into Rigel's bloodstream, burning him alive from the inside out. Trivia * The name "Rigel" is of Arabic origin, from either: "Rijl Jauzah al Yusrā", meaning "Left Leg of the Jauzah", or "Riǧl al-ǧabbār (رجل الجبار), meaning "The Foot of the Great One", (a Giant or a Conqueror). The name "Rigel" (also known as "Beta Orionis") is best known as the brightest star in the constellation of Orion, (Orion's left leg), and is the sixth brightest star in the night sky. * According to the Filmmakers commentary, Rigel's actor is a Hungarian man who spoke no English at all at the time of filming. * According to the novelization, Rigel has turquoise colored eyes. However, the film shows him with blue eyes. * The novelization describes Rigel as bearing a resemblance to a "young Bela Lugosi.""Rigel lowered his camera, his surveillance work complete. Selene glimpsed his turquoise eyes shimmering in the moonlight. His slicked-backed hair and refined Slavic features lent him an (entirely unintentional) resemblance to a young Bela Lugosi, back when the legendary movie Dracula was still a matinee idol on the Hungarian stage." ~ Underworld novelization, chapter 1 Gallery Rigelopenscene.gif|Rigel in the opening sequence. File:Rigeldeath.jpg|Rigel dying from uv radiation. References es:Rigel fr:Rigel Category:Characters Category:Underworld characters Category:Male characters Category:Vampires Category:Death Dealers Category:Deceased